


alone

by one_moment_please



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Oma Kokichi, Self-Hatred, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, i mean they're not explicitly suicidal but yeah i figured i'd put this here just in case, its good I promise, seriously idk why this is so short ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_moment_please/pseuds/one_moment_please
Summary: It didn't hurt.(it hurt so much)
Kudos: 15





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> some ouma stuff because i just finished replaying v3 and have been in a writing mood lately  
> "been in a writing mood" i say as this isn't even 200 words
> 
> this takes place shortly after the fourth trial although you could probably figure that out from reading it
> 
> also let me know if the formatting is off or if it's just annoying in general and i can try to fix it

It didn't hurt.

~~it hurt so much~~

He was fine.

~~he was crying~~

Things hadn't gone exactly how he wanted, but this was close enough.

~~this wasn’t what he wanted at all~~

After all, sacrifices were necessary sometimes.

~~_he hadn't deserved that_ ~~

But it wasn't his fault.

~~it was all his fault~~

She hadn't given him a choice.

~~she gave him a choice and he made the wrong one~~

He wanted to live.

~~he wanted to die~~

So they had to die.

~~they should have lived~~

They all hated him now.

~~he hated himself~~

They were hypocrites.

~~they were right~~

He gave them the truth they wanted.

~~he gave them the the truth, but not the one they wanted~~

Why did it just make things worse?

~~because it came from his mouth~~

They hate lies.

~~they hate him~~

They hate him. 

~~he’s alone~~

He’s alone.

~~and he always will be~~

And he always will be.

~~it’s what he deserves~~

He lies to everyone.

~~does that include himself?~~

It shouldn't hurt anymore.

~~so why does it?~~

**Author's Note:**

> you know how in the tags i promised this was good  
> hahahaha no it's not


End file.
